Taking over me
by DarkHeartsMilitary
Summary: Danny has been having blackouts and some sort of seizures. Who is causing this? MISS LEADING PLOT LINE! See if you can guess who it is.
1. Chapter 1

**MORE DAMN PLOT BUNNIES! ARGH!**

Danny walked into Casper High alone. After hours of debating, he had decided what he would do. Go to school. Do homework during lunch. Fight ghosts. Kill SOMETHING. Trying to keep himself calm, he put himself into a steady rhythm. _Breath in, step, out, step, in, step, out._

"Fenturd!"

Danny's eyes shot open, glowing neon green. The calm pattern halted. He pivoted, using a small glide to turn.

"And you want WHAT?"

"I got an F!"

"…Your point? You get F's all the time, yet you always need to take it out… oh I see where this is going."

Danny saw there was a camera in the corridor pointing directly at them, he looked back to find Dash in his face. He held back, he wanted the camera to see the first punch thrown by Dash.

"And guess what Fenton," He pulled back his fist. "It's gonna hurt!"

It hit Danny on the chin, barely affecting him. Dash however, looked in extreme pain but he kept throwing punches. Danny dodged each one easily due to his ghost fighting, but was pinned against the wall due to a stupid mistake. Danny was sure the camera caught most of it, and realised he could have gotten out sooner. But his anger was bubbling, and was balanced on the edge of overflowing.

"What cha gonna do now _Dan_?"

Danny jolted, then blacked out.

**Dash POV**

"_What cha gonna do now Dan?" I asked tauntingly. Fenton's eyes widened. What did I do to cause that? Then they flashed green. Then Red and black, iris red, black cornea. Blue, green, red. It swam round until it stopped on red. His hair gained two white stripes down to his eyes. _**(A/N type into deviantart "Evil Danny phantom" You'll find it sooner or later) **_He then somehow threw me off__and started hitting me in all my weak spots. Ribs, neck, right knee. It was horrible, how had he known? I resorted to something I had never had to do before._

**Normal**

"Stop it!" Dash whimpered out, causing Danny to faint out of his state of mind.

Dash got up, finding Danny curled up in a ball in the corner.

"Leave… get out… GET OUT! You… OUT!" He started crying. "Get… out… Dan…"

Dash crawled over to him; Danny's hair grew longer, skin paler, eyes stained red. He got up, staring down into Dash's eyes.

"You know… are you lost in your lies Dash? Do you tell yourself Lancer doesn't realise your 'crusade' is a disguise? You place freedom… with _fear,_" He snarled the last word out. "You take money for lies. I'm… aware… what… you've… done."

Dash crawled back into a corner. As Danny became crueller.

"I pay, for YOUR mistakes! Your time has come Dash," He leaned forward. "It's come."

Dash began spluttering out apologies. Danny laughed. It was hollow and cold, Dash shivered at the smaller boy.

"I take PAIN, I see you as a liar and thief, who wants power and greed. I thought, maybe, you would change," He began crushing Dash's jaw with two fingers. "But I'm beginning to think that I've been deceived."

Dash cried out in pain. Danny drew blood. At that moment, Lancer came round the corner.

"TO KILL A MOCKING BIRD DANIEL! What are you doing?"

"Hmm… your right. This is wrong."

Dash relaxed as Danny backed off. Lancer lifted him up, but dropped him at what Danny said.

"I REALLY should have killed him sooner, but I suppose I could wait a little longer."

Lancer whirled round. "D-Daniel, are you serious?"

He flinched at Danny's blood red gaze, it glowed bright like flames.

"Why yes, I am." And at that he walked off. "I'm off home. Goodbye."

Lancer turned to Dash, who looked like he was about to faint.

"I think maybe, we should get him some help!" He ran towards the nurses office.

Dash whimpered and rocked back and forth.

XXxx00xxXX

Maddie walked outside, prepared to catch Phantom.

"Jack? I'm off!"

"K Mads! Be back soon!"

Maddie smiled and leapt into the RV. After a few minutes, she saw Phantom on the top of a hospital. She readied her aim, prepared and fired… as Phantom took off. The hospital caught fire, Phantom's eyes widened, as did his mouth revealing rows of sharp white teeth. He turned his gaze to Maddie, who stood her ground against his glare. Using one hand, he froze the fire in seconds, the floated down to her face. Maddie only then realised his eyes were unusually red, opposed to his normal green. He growled.

"There were _children _in there! You. Could. Have. Killed. Them!" He leaned inward.

"PHANTOM! HE ATTACKED THE HOSPITAL! THERE ARE CHILDREN…"

Maddie realised what just happened and opened her mouth to correct them, but Phantom interrupted her.

"You… will… pay… for, what you've, DONE!"

Maddie fell trying to get away. Danny kicked her in anger.

"I'm blamed, every time. You. WILL. PAY!" Maddie cried as she was shot at. "I TAKE YOUR BLAME! YOU SAY I BLAME IT ON YOU, BUT YOU BLAME IT ON ME! YOU LITTLE HYPOCRITE!"

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!"

Maddie prepared for the blow but instead, heard a crack. She opened her eyes to find Phantom having some sort of seizure next to her. She leaned over, Danny's eyes turned to a normal green, teeth normal flat, and skin. Maddie turned him onto his back as he relaxed. His neon green eyes stared helplessly into hers. He whispered out something Maddie had to lean in to hear.

"Save me… from him…"

And there she was, with an unconscious ghost lying in her arms.

**Aaaand, done! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Geez… I really need to get a life…**

Maddie watched as the ghost-boy whimpered in his sleep, she almost felt sorry for the ghost. ALMOST. She sighed and attempted to wake him up, failing dismally. She looked at him; he was so… weak right now. So vulnerable. It hurt to see someone, even her enemy, in this state. And the worst thing, she had caused it. Or at least she thought so. She put her hand on his wrist, shocked to feel the smallest of heart beats. She listened for a heart beat on his chest; she heard it, ever so quiet. As if he was struggling to survive, a small helpless creature trying to live. Thump thump, thump thump. She struggled to hear it, was this why Phantom was desperate to save people? Because of his human traits? She looked to see if he was breathing, perhaps he had other traits. There! He was breathing, a small lift in his chest, it was silent but laboured. She felt close to tears, he was so close to living, but dead. It must hurt to be in that position, she took his temperature. 12 degrees C. It was a little under a third of normal human temperature, he was different. She checked his ectoplasm trace, there was more flesh DNA. She began to check human traits. He had all but one. Bone structure. He was more or less a human that somehow stayed in one shape without bones. Well, he HAD bones, but they were made of ectoplasm. Therefore, a blob of bendable goo. She lifted him into the RV, to drive him home. She thought for a minute. Where DID Phantom live? Ghosts hate him, it's unlikely he'd live in a hotel… She shook the thoughts away. Right now, she had to concentrate on letting him live… die… whatever. She phoned her husband.

"Jack, we've got a visitor coming."

"_GREAT! I'll get some fudge!"_

"No Jack… actually, yes. I want to see if he can eat."

"_Why? Never mind, I'M GETTING FUDGE!" _He hung up.

Maddie sighed and looked at the ghost boy in the back. Sleeping, occasionally saying things like 'Sam' 'Mum' 'Dad' 'Jazz' 'Dan' 'Hate Dash' 'Fruitloop' and 'Vlad needs a cat'. She arrived at the house a few minutes later. She carried Danny in (still Phantom) and lay him down on the sofa, putting a glass of water and a bowl of fudge Jack gave her by him. And a ghost shield round him to stop him from damaging anything if he got scared when he woke up. She went down to the lab to check some ghost research, to see if her suspicions were correct. She was right. Phantom was NOT a normal ghost, no matter what he said, did, thought, whatever. He was more ghost than human. But what caused his rage? It couldn't have been JUST her, right?

"Or… was it a build-up of things? Was he concerned?" She picked up a device that showed a ghost's greatest fears. "Maybe this will show some answers."

She walked back to the living room where she saw Phantom trying to reach the TV remote without touching the ghost shield.

"AW COME ON! Dead Teacher 4 is on! AND I CAN'T GET THE BLOODY REMOTE!"

Maddie held back a laugh as she turned the TV on and put on Dead Teacher 4.

"YEAH! Thanks Mo- Maddie!"

She raised an eye brow, did she look like his mom or something?

"You're welcome, Phantom." She walked off, slightly confused.

Jack burst into the room before Maddie could stop him, he stood in front of the TV and pointed a Fenton Bazooka at Danny.

"You're not getting away ghost!"

Danny tried to see the TV unsuccessfully. "Maybe later. Can you move please? I can't see the TV."

"Oh, ok." Jack moved and Danny broke into a grin at the gory scene in front of him.

"This, is, AWESOME!"

She looked at him as he laughed at the scene, the blood splattered everywhere.

"How are you not mad at him? You were mad at me for a small reason."

He looked at her. "What, Jack? You can't be mad at him, he's like a giant teddy bear!"

She silently agreed. Jack WAS like a teddy bear. Childish too.

"HEY! I'm JACK FENTON!"

"Well JACK FENTON! Would you kindly STOP BLACKING THE DAMN TV?"

Jack growled, but still moved. Maddie went to turn off the TV, but was interrupted.

"Don't you dare! THIS IS THE BEST PART. You will not turn that TV OFF."

Maddie turned to see he had changed again. His skin was blue, teeth sharp, eyes blood red.

"Why don't you have some fudge?"

"OOOO! Neat!" Danny helped himself, returning to normal.

Maddie watched as he licked his lips, she hoped what she had done would work.

"Thank you!" He swayed a little. "W-Whaa… why do I… feel so… oh you little…" He fell asleep.

Maddie carried his body to the lab, preparing for the examination. She put the scalpel by his head, along with the ecto-dejecto. Just in case. She was about to start when he woke up.

"Whaa… why… scalpel? Oh… oh, that's not good. Nnn-not good. Bad idea!"

She pulled his glove of, ignoring the endless blabber that spilled from him mouth.

"Shhh… it's okay… Shhh.."

"N-NO! BAD! BAD-GOOD NOT!"

Maddie began to descend her hand to his arm, Danny kept screaming his friend's names. When she was about to cut, he saw no other option.

"VLAD!"

**HA. You weren't expecting THAT. Wait… people who know me well would have… DARN IT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I know, I'm sorry I kept you waiting. But over every OTHER inspiration or story, it sorta… well… LOOK THE NEW CHAPTER! *hides***

Maddie could only stare at the struggling ghost boy. It had only been a number of seconds since Phantoms outburst, and already Vlad had somehow appeared in the room. Frowning, in his ghost form.

"You didn't take what I said to heard did you Daniel?"

Said Ghost boy pouted. "Just get me out of here and HELP!"

Maddie took a step towards the pair, wielding an ectogun directed at the free ghost.

"Stay back ghost, don't even try and help your own kind."

Both males looked at each other then back at Maddie.

"Well, this is a first time thing. So let him do it, please?"

"That's what he said, little badger."

"VLAD!"

Maddie lowered her gun slightly in confusion. Both ghosts seemed to be in a constant fight, verbal or physical.

"Look, it'll just be for a while. Daniel is going through something I call 'ghost puberty'. It lasts a while, and makes them the opposite of who they are and their motives. So if they wanted to help people, they'd hurt people during G.P."

"What."

"What?"

"You never told me ANY of that Vlad!"

"I was trying to talk to you, but it's sort of difficult to say things when dodging ectoblasts!"

Danny growled, eyes tinged red again. "And how did you know that I was going into it anyway?"

Vlad backed off slightly, sighing quietly he answered.

"Actions. You started to get more violent and not wanting to leave the fight after they were defeated."

Maddie raised a finger in questioning, noticed almost straight away.

"Do all ghosts get it?"

Danny's eyes went to a pure red again, "What's it to you?" He hissed.

Vlad groaned. "Daniel-"

"Dan. It's DAN now." Insert evil smirk here.

"Well then DAN, why don't we go to my house and we'll wait this thing out?"

An evil laugh echoed round the room, making Maddie shiver.

"Sure, why not?"

"Also, I remember you saying about someone being in your head?"

Danny sighed, back to normal, and nodded while managing to snap the restraints around his wrists. "Yeah, there's this little voice that sounds like, well, what I just sounded like I guess. Telling me to rest and let him fix everything for me."

Vlad snapped the restraints round Danny's ankles, oblivious to Maddie's anger. "I wouldn't listen to him, not until we're at my mansion."

"A ghost? With a mansion? What kind of ghosts ARE you?" Maddie demanded.

"Different ones. Daniel-Danny," He corrected at said boy's glare. "The other Danny is at the mansion too, seeing as you have him some of the trace..."

"Oh, HE'S being affected TOO?" Danny yelled, catching on. "Oh this is just GREAT! Real NICE! Should we invite SKULKER round for TEA AND COOKIES NEXT?"

Vlad didn't catch what Danny meant, until the boy's eyes flashed blue.

"I know this is pure madness, Daniel-"

"IT'S DANNY!

"-Danny, but we need to look after you both. So just come on and DON'T MAKE ME DANIEL."

Danny huffed, but followed the elder Halfa to the Fenton ghost portal. "Fine."

Vlad relaxed. "Thank you, now, onwards we go."

Maddie cleared her throat, getting both of their attention. "Bring him back?"

Both ghosts looked at each other before answering.

"NEVER MORTAL!"

And with that, they went through the portal towards Vlad's.

"'Mortal'?"

"It sounded awesome though, didn't it?"

"More like creepy. You need a cat."

"DANIEL."

"Right, you're the only one who can help me. Sorry."

"I should hope so."

And with those final words, both halfa's went to Vlad's mansion, leaving an utterly confused Maddie behind.

**READ AND REVIEW! *runs and hides* DON'T KILL ME!**


End file.
